Witch/Shey's version
Have you ever wondered what would happen if Marisa Kirisame changed her clothing, became rivals with Arle Nadja and decided to play some ''Puyo Puyo against her? Well this is what you would get, with many Specials, Hypers, stars, potions and magic spells at her disposal, it's no wonder why she is fighting Arle over who has the strongest magic. Expect a lot of giggling to come out of this Witch's mouth.'' ) |Image = File:SheyWitchPort.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Shey |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Witch is a six-button character that uses and for her basic attacks and Specials, and for activating her Hypers, for either or , as a shortcut to her and dash commands and to shoot out seven stars that disappear after a short amount of time. These stars can be used increase the damage of , and due to all of them exploding at once when the star that is used in any of those moves lands on the ground; though the move also uses seven stars to summon all of them, if is used when Witch has zero stars, no stars will be summoned. Witch uses two special meters, one for the amount of stars and another for the amount of potions she can use, with the amount stars Witch gets at the start of each round being 50 and the amount she can hold being 99, these stars can be gained by hitting the opponent with certain attacks that produce a star when hit with, these stars are used as ammo for which costs seven stars from the meter, they are also used for , and in which Witch gets 12 stars if the move connects while losing 3 of them when the move ends. The second meter is used for the amount of potions she is able to use for which uses up one potion out of the four she starts off with, the potions are used to increase her power meter until they run out of their effect, in which the move is able to be used until Witch has no more potions to use however, the amount of potions Witch had during one round do carry over to the next round and onwards. Witch uses a custom A.I. that tends to quickly dash around the stage in order to dish out huge amounts of damage by doing very quick yet devastating combos to the opponent, easily being able to chain many of her Normals into each other and then finish off with a Special. The A.I may also tend to make her use most of her Specials and Hypers if she has enough power to use them. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | | }} | | | }} | | | }} | | | }} | / | version: | | }} | }}}} | | | }} | | | }} | / | Uses 1 star| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' | }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | }} | Gives 12 stars Uses 3 stars Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Others' | |Summons an orb that makes attacks stronger Maximum of four orbs can be summoned Cannot be used if there are already four orbs Requires 3000 Power Uses 1000 Power| }} | |Gradually increases Power until the move ends Cannot be used if Witch has 0 potions Uses 1 potion| }} 'Palette Gallery' |File:SheyWitchpal3.png|Witch3 ( |File:SheyWitchpal4.png|Witch4 (Witch's Puyo Puyo~n colors) |File:SheyWitchpal5.png|Witch5 |File:SheyWitchpal6.png|Witch6 ( |File:SheyWitchpal7.png|Witch7 |File:SheyWitchpal8.png|Witch8 |File:SheyWitchpal9.png|Witch9 |File:SheyWitchpal10.png|Witch10 |File:SheyWitchpal1.png|Witch1 |File:SheyWitchpal2.png|Witch2}} 'Victory quotes' Videos 14thDoc Mugen Rival Battle 14thDoc Mugen So this is Rulue Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Shey Category:Characters made in 2010 }}